


A Purrfect Christmas

by imjusthereto_vibe



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Cats, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, IT Chapter Two Fix-It, M/M, Pet Names, Post-IT Chapter Two (2019), Secret Santa, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28280055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imjusthereto_vibe/pseuds/imjusthereto_vibe
Summary: Christmas morning at the Kaspbrak-Tozier Residence...A secret Santa fic to my good friend Kore! Thank you to Katie (for finding my fic that I deleted and that I sent to her and that she still had)  and Lily my love as just being my support! Thank you for letting me have my first Christmas ily all! Happy Holidays!
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	A Purrfect Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [korereapers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/korereapers/gifts).



> [come chat with me on Tumblr!](https://sophiac356.tumblr.com)

Richie woke up to the smell of gingerbread filling the air of their living room and the soft glow of the christmas tree lighting up the hallway. He forgot where he was for a moment feeling the soft couch underneath him. He reached for his glasses hoping for them to be there and he found them and placed them on his face. He looked around and up at their balcony to the upstairs, seeing the light on which could only mean one thing. 

He heard the sound of the kitchen aid whirring and the sound of pots and pans being clinked together. “You were as drunk as a skunk last night.” 

“Good morning,” Richie popped his back and cracked his fingers stretching out before getting up and walking in the doorway to the kitchen. A sage green and white as Eddie had seen on pinterest the idea and immediately wanted to do it. “Dakota Johonson did it! Come on it’ll look so much better than fucking white.” As he was told numerous times and sent many links to paint. He traced his fingertips on the counter and hugged him from behind.

“Morning.” Eddie kissed his lips and leaned into his touch. 

“I don’t know about you but I am sure ready to open my gifts-” Richie playfully slapped his bum and Eddie made a noise in surprise. He could feel the death glare that he was giving. 

“Shush. Help me mix the batter. Fucking pervert.” A small chuckle ended the joke and he smiled up at him.

Eddie escaped his grasp and went to stop the beeping ringing out of the waffle iron being ready. Richie handed him the bowl after a fresh stir like an assembly line of food. Richie soon started doing his own tastings, sweet potatoes and kolache wrapped in tin foil. Like his grandmother used to make him on the cold winter nights in Derry. Eddie falling in love with the dish and still keeping it close to heart after the clown amnesia.

“Hey! You better not be eating my kolache!” Eddie wasn’t looking generally in his direction even, he was still tapping his fingers on the counter waiting for the waffle to be done. Richie carefully replaced the tinfoil and shoved a piece into his mouth and took another for Eddie. Handing it to him as he came over to his kiss in the cheek. Eddie plucked the pastry out of his fingertips and took a bite. 

“You really need to brush your teeth but this is really good. Where did you get these? By the way your breath stinks like garbage.”

“Ok I’ll brush em. Fucking little herbie ass. I got them from the store on Main Street” 

Eddie grimaced and gave his ‘I’m judging you’ face. Richie knew the face well. After Derry at a diner getting a hamburger. Richie slapped some mayonnaise on the bun and Eddie nearly threw his fork at him murderously with that face.

Richie left to brush his teeth and looked into the mirror. The stubble was already peaking through even though he had just shaved the night before for dinner. The white and salt pepper color in his roots was visible no matter how he tried to hide it. He thought it made him more rugged and older. Like his dad, a spitting image of him really. Broad and tall, his lanky string bean teenage years dreamed of this. 

Richie washed his glasses, whipping them down on his shirt and brushed his teeth. He walked out to where Eddie was pouring two glasses of milk and setting them on the table. 

“Not a good joke huh?”

“Not your best.” Eddie sat down at the table and grabbed a gingerbread cookie from the big plate in the middle of the table. Richie sat down as well taking a small sip of the milk and grabbing the syrup from Eddie. He looked at his waffle, made just the way he liked it. He liked it not burnt while Eddie charred that shit and black around the edges.

“I thought it was in the spirit of Rudoph! Christmas!” 

“Maybe if I was small and blonde.”

“But-”

“Don’t-”

“You are-“

“Ah!!”

“Small-”

“Shut the fuck up Frosty the dumbass snowman.” Eddie wagged the fork sporked with a waffle toward him threateningly. 

“You would look cute as a blonde though, very sexy.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Mhmm- you sexy little elf.” 

Eddie giggled and almost choked on his waffle. “Dude shut up,”

They gave a little smile at one another and continued their meals. Richie occasionally felt Eddie kicking his leg and brushing together. Richie knew Eddie too well, he was excited about something. Way too energetic for this early in the morning. That’s one of the things he discovered, that Eddie was not a morning person. After Derry and probably a direct result of it he definitely had trouble getting up in the morning, having to be kissed awake at least 30 minutes before his shower. 

Eventually he quit and decided to get a job where he could work at home with him, their home office split into one half chaos and the other half an organized mess. The last time Ben came over he cleaned the entire weekend because of the fact it was filled to the brim with shit from years ago. Richie honestly liked having Eddie with him at home, having the comfortable silence and just the energy of a person in the room. Alike right now with Eddie grinning while he sipped his coffee.

“You want to open your present?”

“Yep.” 

“No wonder you are squirming so much, go ahead and get your gifts ready I’ll clean up.” Eddie got up with his coffee and headed towards their living room while RIchie collected their plates. Eddie’s christmas gift from last year funnily enough when they had first bought their house. He remembered the joy on his face when he realized that they wouldn’t have to eat on paper plates after months of renovating.He scrapped the leftovers into the trash before placing them into the sink. 

He grabbed a gingerbread cookie for him and Eddie and went into the living room. Eddie was rummaging under the tree and picking out certain gifts that had appeared over the past couple weeks in the dollar tree wrapping. 

Richie sat down on the floor and sipped his milk from his mug, sliding the gifts he had for Eddie into the space they had in the middle of them. 

Eddie immediately went for his like a hog with fresh food, ripping open the wrapping like a kid on Christmas. Which… he practically was, thinking of old Sonia Kaspbrak who would get him healthy supplements or fucking socks and who knows what. He remembered Eddie always looking sad the day after Christmas when the losers would do their own holiday as teenagers. Richie usually drove to some McDonald’s out in bumfuck nowhere to cheer him up and spent most of his allowance to get him a proper gift. If that bitch wasn’t going to do he sure as hell would.

They ripped open their gifts one by one. Eddie getting gift cards for coffee and a new pair of boat shoes he loved so much. Richie carefully teared open Eddie’s beautiful wrapping setting aside the bows, he opened the various gift cards and a new mixer for their kitchen. They were laughing amongst themselves and eventually died down into cuddles under a blanket.

Eddie perked up at something outside and got up from his place on the floor and walked out of the room. 

Richie sipped his drink and shook his head knowing that little brat was up to something. He stared outside at the barren lawn, there was unfortunately not a lot of snow in LA, in fact there was absolutely none. Richie remembered when he was a teenager in Maine playing with Eddie in the snow. It always started with the first snowfall of the year, he would wait outside Eddie’s house and throw snowballs at his head. At first it was an ambush attack from when they would bike to later when Richie would drive he would wait behind his car. It always made Eddie so pissy at him, as he really should be because Richie could not deny the fact that he was a prick when he was younger. He loved to see Eddie’s red face when he brushed the snow off of himself and his now wet clothes. It always turned into a war though on their weekends or their days off. 

Richie felt a smile on his face when he was broken out of his thoughts by Eddie shuffling into the room with a huge package. The lid and the box that went with it were individually wrapped and the lip slightly crooked. Richie set his mug down and scooted over so Eddie could set the box on their floor. 

“Oh is this a huge giant dildo mold of dick? Is that why it can’t fit in the box?”

“Dude shut up just open your gift! I’m too excited to wait!”

“Ok! Ok but I swear if it’s smaller than mine I will-” He lifted the lid and saw not the huge giant dildo mold of his dick but he did find a small kitten. A little tabby with a polka dot collar meowing up at him. “Oh my god, Eddie, sweetheart.”

Richie picked up the kitten and held them against his chest petting between their ears. The little cat clawed at his t-shirt and bit at his fingers. “You said you wanted a cat so,”

“Eddie sweetheart, I love you, so much, come here and give me a kiss right the fuck now. They’re adorable Eddie, look at the eyes!”

He turned her towards Eddie to show the bright green eyes as Eddie kissed his forehead.

“I know! She’s beautiful isn’t she!”

“Aw a little baby girl, oh Eddie, she’s the best gift we’ve ever gotten. I love her so much. I love you so much.” 

“Merry Christmas Baby,”

“Merry Christmas, Richie.”


End file.
